Congrats Appa !
by MyNameX
Summary: Daehyun yang baru saja selesai dengan kasus gugatannya bersama BAP, hari itu kedatangan 'keluarga' kecilnya untuk sebuah perayaan kecil. /Hyun Family/ /DaeBaek/ /DaeBaekTae/ /Yaoi !/ /oneshoot/


**CONGRATS APPA !**

.

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Family**

 **Main Cast : Jung Daehyun (BAP), Byun Baekhyun (EXO), Kim Taehyung (BTS)**

 **Support Cast : Other member BAP, EXO, BTS and Other Cast (** bisa muncul dan hilang sewaktu-waktu, wkwkwk **)**

.

Maaf kalau aku asal ambil orang, tempat, dan jadwal, soalnya aku ga tau apa-apa, jadi anggap aja begitu deh ya, wkwkwk..

Typo merajalela, aneh, gaje, ga nyambung, atau apalah itu, mohon di maafkan yaa~

OutOfCharacter

Maaf juga kalau aku asal comot nama dan membuat pairing seenaknya, hahaha XD

*bow *bow *bow

/wink/ *abaikan yang terakhir

.

 **Happy reading ^^**

.

.

.

"Make up eomma sudah bagus belum ?"

" … "

"Bagaimana ? Kok diam saja."

"Eommaku tersayang~ Kita hanya akan menemui appa, bukan pergi ke stage. JADI KENAPA MEMAKAI EYELINER SETEBAL IT- Hmppp !"

Pukul satu dini hari, dua orang bergender namja ini tengah berada di sebuah lorong dorm salah satu boyband terkenal asal Korea Selatan yang dikenal dengan nama BAP atau dengan kepanjangan _'Baru Aja Pulang'_ -coret- maaf yang bener ' _Best Absolute Perfect'_.

Dua tersangka yang diketahui berprofesi sebagai penyanyi bernama Byun Baekhyun dan Kim Taehyung ini, sejak 20 menit yang lalu sudah _rempong_ sendiri dengan persiapan memberikan kejutan untuk seseorang. Berbekal cheesecake ukuran besar di tangan Taehyung dan make up (?) di genggaman Baekhyun.

Baru saja Baekhyun harus repot-repot membungkam mulut 'anak' kesayangannya yang tiba-tiba berteriak. "Haish, TaeTae jangan keras-keras, nanti ada yang dengar. Ssttt"

"Oh iya, mian eomma. Kalau mau di tambah tebal lagi aku buang nih kuenya ?"

"Heh jangan. Itu buatnya susah."

"Wuah, eomma membuat ini sendiri ?"

"Eyh, meremehkan eomma ya ? Tentu saja… tukang kue yang buat. Eomma tidak mau orang lain kena gangguan pencernaan."

" ... "

Baekhyun memasang wajah cantik tanpa dosa bersama ucapannya barusan, sementara Taehyung setia dengan _blank face_ andalannya.

"Sudah ah mana ya tadi korek apinya ?" Baekhyun merogoh tas selempangnya untuk mencari barang yang dimaksud. "Kok tidak ada ya ?" lanjutnya ketika tidak mendapatkan apapun.

"Yah eomma bagaimana sih ?"

"Sebentar eomma cari lagi."

Berlanjut merogoh setiap saku di kemeja dan celana panjangnya, namun belum mendapati barang yang dicari. Cek sekali lagi di dalam tas, tetap tidak ketemu. Tangannya merogoh ke dalam _BH_ , masih tidak ada juga.

Yaiyalah orang Baekhyun ga make begituan -_-

"Eh iya, tadi TaeTae yang bawa korek apinya eomma. Hehehe…"

" … "

Taehyung meminta Baekhyun untuk membantu membawakan kue. Kemudian ia membungkuk dan mengambil sesuatu yang menonjol di balik kaus kaki kanannya. Tenang itu tidak bau kok, baru beli kemarin :p

"Heh, kenapa disimpan disitu korek apinya ?"

"Hehehe. Biar tidak kena razia eomma. Nanti kalau ketahuan bawa senjata api kita bisa dituduh mau bakar gedung. Kan TaeTae tidak mau eomma masuk penjara."

"Huaaaa~ anak eomma perhatian sekali~" ucap Baekhyun terharu. Matanya mulai membuarm karena genangan air-

Cukup. Ayo kembali pada tujuan awal. Tolong abaikan adegan sinetron diatas.

"Cepat nyalakan lilinnya." titah Baekhyun menatap antusias kue berlilin yang disangga kedua tangannya.

Setelah semua lilin menyala, satu saja sih sebenarnya, Baekhyun dan Taehyung mendekati pintu masuk salah satu kamar dan mengetuknya teratur. Sepertinya para penghuni masih berkativitas di dalam. Kedengaran dari suara televisi dan beberapa orang yang berbicara.

"Junhong-ah, tolong buka pintunya."

"Yah Himchan-hyung, aku sedang main game. Tanggung ini. Suruh Daehyun-hyung saja."

"Jung Daehyun cepat buka pintunya !"

"Aish, aku sedang malas berjalan hyung. Tidak usah di bukakan. Paling juga tukang minta sumbangan."

Di luar pintu Taehyung tengah berusaha mati-matian menahan Baekhyun yang wajahnya sudah semerah tomat dan berniat menggebrak pintu saat itu juga. Mendengar kalimat terakhir yang ia tahu betul keluar dari mulut pedas siapa. Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas berkali-kali supaya tidak terlalu terbawa emosi. Bisa-bisa kejutan yang sudah ia susun bersama Taehyung jadi berantakan.

Sementara itu di dalam dorm, terlihat Zelo dan Jongup yang sedang sibuk dengan stik permainan di depan televisi. Himchan dan Youngjae yang berkutat di dapur entah membuat apa. Dan Daehyung yang hanya duduk-duduk di atas sofa memainkan ponselnya. Leader Yongguk tidak kelihatan disana, mungkin sudah tidur atau masih berada di studio.

"Bodoh ! Mana ada tukang minta sumbangan malam-malam begini ! Lagipula kau yang paling dekat dengan pintu. Cepat buka atau ku lempar dengan spatula !" teriak Himchan dari dapur, sudah ancang-ancang dengan spatula.

"Aish iya-iya hyung. _Cerewet_." Daehyun beranjak, mengucapkan kata terakhirnya hanya dalam hati. Kalau berani macam-macam, bukan hanya spatula yang akan melayang, bisa jadi meja makan juga ikut terbang.

Dengan langkah malas Daehyun tetap berjalan ke arah pintu. Begitu terbuka…

"Saengil chukkae hamnida~ Saengil chukkae hamnida~ Saranghaneun uri-"

"Heh, ulang tahunku sudah lewat -_- "

Baekhyun dan Taehyung berhenti menyanyi setelah Daehyun muncul dengan wajah datar, sedatar-datarnya sampai Sehun aja kalah(?). Tiga detik kemudian mereka malah saling sikut-sikutan dan bercakap lirih.

"TaeTae kenapa menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun sih ?"

"Yah eomma duluan yang mulai, reflek saja aku ikut-ikutan."

"Jinjja ? Hehehe."

Baekhyun nyengir. Dan baru menutup bibirnya ketika Himchan muncul dari belakang Daehyun yang masih menghalangi lubang pintu.

"Siapa Dae- Eh ada Baekhyun dan Taehyung. Ayo masuk, aku baru saja memasak banyak ramen. Kajja~ kajja~"

"Annyeong haseyo~" salam BaekTae membungkuk sopan.

Belum sampai Baekhyun dan Taehyung mengangkat kaki untuk mengikuti ajakan Himchan, Daehyun lebih dulu menghentikan. Membuat mata Baekhyun melebar sejenak.

"Tidak usah hyung, kami akan keluar sekarang. Kalian tunggu disini, aku akan mengambil kunci mobil."

 _'_ _kurang ajar.'_ batin dua orang.

Daehyun kembali dengan kunci mobil di tangannya. Ia hendak menarik Baekhyun tapi 'istri'nya itu lebih dulu memasukkan kepalanya ke dalam dorm. Mencari seseorang.

"Youngjae-ya, Chanyeol menunggumu di bawah. Katanya ada yang ingin dibicarakan."

Youngjae yang sedang menata piring di meja makan, menoleh ketika namanya disebut. Dahinya berkerut mendengarkan apa yang diucapkan kepala cantik tanpa badan, karena terhalang daun pintu itu.

"Chanyeol-hyung ? Kenapa tidak menghubungiku dulu ?"

"Hmm, mungkin biar surprise begitu. Sudah ya, aku pergi dulu. Himchan-hyung kami pamit~"

"Ya~ hati-hati."

Setelah menutup pintu, Baekhyun segera berlari. Menuju Daehyun dan Taehyung yang sudah berada di dalam lift terbuka karena terhalangi lengan Daehyun. Lalu menutup setelah Baekhyun masuk.

.

.

.

"Mereka mau kemana ?" ucap Chanyeol dari dalam mobil. Manik matanya bergerak mengikuti langkah tiga orang yang berakhir masuk ke dalam sebuah sedan hitam dan pergi menjauh.

/tok tok tok/

Chanyeol membalik kepalanya, mendengar kaca mobilnya di ketuk pelan. Sebuah senyum terbentuk seketika itu juga, mendapati orang yang ditunggunya datang. Membenarkan rambut sebentar, lalu tangannya terulur membuka pintu.

"Malam manis." goda Chanyeol setelah Youngjae masuk dan duduk di kursi sebelahnya.

"Mau kupukul hyung ?" desis Youngjae, sedikit membuang muka karena pipi chubby nya yang mulai menghangat.

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan, melihat respon kekasihnya yang menggemaskan. "Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku hmm ?"

"Eh ?" Youngjae berfokus menatap Chanyeol. "Bukannya kau yang ada perlu denganku hyung ?"

Loading… loading… load-

Chanyeol mendengus begitu menyadari sesuatu. "Baiklah. Sepertinya kita korban disini -_-"

"Ada apa ?"

"Pasti ini akal-akalan Baekhyun supaya aku mengantarkannya kemari. Sudah begitu minta jemput Taehyung sama mampir ke toko kue lagi. Ck, minta dibuang semua itu koleksi eyelinernya."

"Lalu sekarang bagaimana ?" tanya Youngjae polos, membuat Chanyeol seketika menyeringai.

"Yah mau bagaimana lagi. Sudah terlanjur bertemu, kita pergi saja sekalian. Let's go~"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Youngjae, Chanyeol langsung saja menghidupkan mesin mobilnya dengan semangat, tancap gas entah kemana belum ada yang punya jawaban.

Ingatkan Chanyeol untuk membelikan Baekhyun eyeliner baru setelah ini.

.

.

.

Di tepi sungai Han, sepasang 'suami-istri' itu tengah menikmati semilir angin yang memainkan helai surai mereka. Juga pemandangan air yang mengalir hitam, membiaskan langit malam dengan bintang sebagai riasannya. Beruntung jam-jam dini hari kondisi disana sangat sepi, jadi mereka tidak perlu sembunyi-sembunyi. Duduk di bangku panjang dengan mobil sedan hitam yang terparkir tidak jauh.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengijinkan kami masuk ke dalam dorm ?" tanya Baekhyun. Yang menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Daehyun.

"Bukan maksudku tidak mengijinkannya, tapi kalau disana akan banyak orang."

"Maksudnya kau mau kita berduaan seperti ini ?"

"Hmm, seharusnya tadi Taehyung kita tinggal sekalian saja ya. Aduh !" ringis Daehyun ketika Baekhyun mencubit keras lengannya dengan kuku. Bukan rekayasa, ini benar-benar sakit dan meninggalkan bekas merah.

Baekhyun menegakkan lagi tubuhnya. Menjauhkan kepalanya dari bahu Daehyun. "Apa maksudmu meninggalkan anakku ?!"

"Iya-iya aku hanya bercanda." Tangan Daehyun terulur, membawa kepala Baekhyun kembali bersandar di bahunya.

"TAETAE JANGAN MAIN JAUH-JAUH YA ?" teriak Baekhyun melihat Taehyung yang main kejar-kejaran(?) dengan kucing liar.

"NDE EOMMA~"

"Terima kasih."

Baekhyun mengadahkan kepalanya, melihat wajah Daehyun dari bawah dagunya. Mempesona, itu yang muncul pertama kali di kepala Baekhyun. "Untuk ?"

"Terima kasih telah mendukung dan menungguku." Satu tangan Daehyun bergerak mengasak gemas suari Baekhyun. Mimik wajah Baekhyun mengerucut, rasanya geli juga Daehyun mengucapkan itu. Tapi tanpa ia sadari sendiri, pipi cantiknya telah berubah merona.

"Hahaha. Sudah seharusnya seperti itu kan ? Karena aku mencintaimu. Saaangat mencintaimu." Baekhyun memejamkan mata. Menikmati betapa sangat hangat rengkuhan sebelah tangan Daehyun yang mengait erat di pinggangnya.

"Tapi aku tidak akan berterima kasih untuk perselingkuhanmu."

Baekhyun spontan membuka matanya. Seiring keningnya yang berangsur mengkerut. "Heh apa kau bilang ?"

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu, kau sekarang sering nempel-nempel pada Sehun. Di peluk Changmin-sunbae mau. Di rangkul Yesung-sunbae juga mau. Jangan-jangan diluar sepengetahuanku kau melakukan yang lebih parah ?"

/pLakkk/

"Ada nyamuk." Baekhyun membersihkan telapak tangannya dari nyamuk mati yang menempel. Total ada dua, satu di telapak kanan dan satu di telapak kiri. "Enak saja. Aku masih setia padamu bodoh ! Dasar stalker." lanjutnya.

Daehyun tertawa puas. Tepat sasaran Baekhyun mengatakan ia stalker, karena memang itu kegiatannya di waktu luang. Memperhatikan setiap apa yang orang tercintanya ini lakukan.

"Lagipula masa aku mau memarahi mereka. Kau saja kalau berani, huh."

"Hahaha, tidak-tidak aku hanya bercanda. Begitu saja marah. Karena aku sudah kembali jadi berhentilah mencari korban kecentilanmu, arraseo ?! Nyonya Jung ?"

"Hih ! Kau ini benar-benar minta di hajar ya ?!"

"Hajar di atas ranjang saja bagaimana ?"

"Dalam mimpimu Jung !"

"Hahahaha~"

Daehyun berhenti tertawa, melihat Baekhyun merapatkan jaket yang dikenakannya. Udara malam serasa semakin menusuk kulit.

"Menyingkir." perintah Daehyun menjauhkan kepala Baekhyun dari bahunya.

"Kenapa ?" tanya Baekhyun keheranan.

Tanpa menjawab, Daehyun melepas jaket yang menutup badannya. Kini ia hanya memakai kaos hitam polos berlengan pendek. Sangat pas sehingga bentuk badannya terlihat jelas.

Sekali lagi, Daehyun menuntun kepala Baekhyun untuk kembali ke bahunya. Baekhyun tak banyak protes, hanya mengikuti kemana arah tangan hangat Daehyun membawanya. Setelah menyamankan posisi, Daehyun menutup tubuh Baekhyun dengan jaketnya.

"Sudah lebih baik ?"

"Dasar sok pahlawan. Kkkk~"

"Hahaha. Kau tahu kan aku ini orang yang romantis."

"Karena bukan aku yang minta, aku tidak mau tanggung kalau kau sampai sakit."

"Ya sudah biar Youngjae saja yang mengurus- aduh- aduh lepaskan. Sakit Baek ! Baek hentikan !"

Baekhyun memelintir perut samping Daehyun tanpa ampun dengan ibu jari dan telunjuk lentiknya. Daehyun memekik keras berkali-kali karena Baekhyun tidak mau melepaskan tangannya.

"Kupastikan Himchan-hyung lah yang akan merawatmu." bisik Baekhyun penuh penekanan.

Daehyun menggeleng kuat. "Andwae ! Nenek sihir itu justru akan membunuhku secara perlahan-pelan."

"Biar kau mati saja sekalian. Dasar genit !"

"Hahaha, cemburu ya ?"

Baekhyun hanya berdecak. Kemudian menyamankan posisinya lagi, lebih merapat pada Daehyun.

"Peluk donk. Aku masih kedinginan ini~"

Daehyun tersenyum, melingkarkan kedua lengannya untuk memeluk Baekhyun lebih erat. Membiarkan Baekhyun bersembunyi di dada bidangnya dengan nyaman.

"Aku sangat senang BAP sudah menyelesaikan masalahnya. Semua orang pasti tidak sabar menunggu comeback kalian. Aku merindukan saat-saat kita semua berkumpul di backstage. Kau, aku, dan TaeTae bersama-sama." ujar Baekhyun membalas pelukan Daehyun.

Satu kecupan singkat nan romantis mampir di kening Baekhyun. "Terima kasih. Aku mencintaimu. Jeongmal saranghaeyo Byun Baekhyun. Dan juga keluarga kecil kita."

"Nado~"

"Eomma-Appa ayo kita kembali sebelum hari menjelang pagi."

Terlalu lama berpelukan dan asik dengan dunianya sendiri, Daehyun dan Baekhyun jadi melupakan fakta jika mereka tidak sedang berdua saja disana. Mendengar teriakan Taehyung dari kejauhan, DaeBaek mau tidak mau segera melepas pelukannya.

"TaeTae benar. Kajja kita pulang Dae."

Baekhyun beranjak, diikuti Daehyun setelahnya menuju tempat mereka memarkir mobil. Sampai disana Baekhyun hendak langsung masuk, tapi lengannya lebih dulu tertahan.

"Apa ?"

Daehyun membalik tubuh Baekhyun sampai mereka berhadapan.

"Boleh aku minta hadiah lagi selain cheesecake ?"

"Eh ?"

Daehyun memberi isyarat dengan menunjuk-nunjuk bibirnya. Oh baiklah, Baekhyun mengerti itu. Mendadak saja pipinya memanas. Jantungnya juga desiran darahnya tidak berubah sejak pertama kali ia menyukai namja Busan yang setahun lebih muda darinya ini. Bahkan mungkin semakin menarik dan lebih menyenangkan lagi untuknya.

Tanpa aba-aba Baekhyun menutup matanya. Seolah mempersilahkan Daehyun untuk segera melakukannya. Yang meminta juga tidak ingin membuang banyak waktu. Perlahan tapi pasti ia semakin mempersempit jarak antara dirinya dan Baekhyun. Uap nafas mereka kini beradu.

/Cup/

Kecupan singkat dan imut untuk bibir tipis Baekhyun.

Daehyun dan Baekhyun sama-sama mengerjab. Ketika tanpa disadari makhluk aneh tapi tampan yang disebut alien ini sudah ada diantara mereka.

"Eomma diluar dingin, kajja kita masuk." Taehyung menarik manja lengan Baekhyun dan membawanya masuk ke dalam mobil di jok tengah.

Daehyun masih terdiam dengan ekspresi bodohnya. Namun lima detik kemudian ia berteriak tidak jelas seperti orang kesetanan.

"ASDFGHJKL:"!#$%^&*()_+ KIM TAEHYUUUUUUUUNG ! ASDFGHJKL:"!#$%^&*()_+"

.

.

.

Sepasang namja tengah memperhatikan, tidak jauh dari tempat Daehyun yang sedang mengamuk karena seluruh pintu mobilnya di kunci dari dalam.

"Heh, tidak kusangka mereka disini juga."

"Hahaha, Taehyung lucu sekali ya hyung. Berani-beraninya mendahului Daehyun-hyung mencium Baekhyun-hyung."

"Hahaha, iya kau benar. Anak itu usil seperti orang tuanya."

.

.

.

 **\- END -**

.

.

.

Annyeong haseyoooo~ ^^

Ada yang masih nyari ff Hyun Family ? :D

Aku lagi bahagian banget aawww *salto*

Akhirnya Bang Toyib- eh salah... Akhirnya Ayah Dae pulang, yeyyy~ *tumpengan*

Setelah harus melewati 30x puasa wajib dan satu hari lebaran, akhirnya… akhirnya… AKHIRNYA BAP KEMBALI ! *srooot* lap ingus T.T

Terharu sumpaaaah, rasanya kek pengen peluk Taehyung sekarang jugaaa~ _#modus detected_

Dirikuh berharap dengan kembalinya Daehyun, **moment Hyun Family bisa nambah** banyaaaak~ Hahahahahaha :v

.

Review buat ff **Naughty Eomma !** aku balas lewat pm gpp ya ? Belum sempat ketik disini soalnya, hehehe ^^v

*bow bow bow

Khususon buat **kim seung ri** : iyaaa, seandainya itu terjadi T.T , eh apanya yang terjadi ? Seokjin ga bakal aku kasihin ke Taehyung ! (Baek : emang lu siapa ngambil mantu gue heh ?!) *pLakkk , kalau yang terjadi DaeTae ngambek gapapa yang itu, biar tahu rasa si bunda, hahaha *dijambak ... Samaaa~ aku juga suka banget banget sama Family absurd tak berbentuk(?) ini ^v^)/ hahaha ... Terima kasih untuk reviewnya :)

.

Maaf sekali kalau ffnya gaje, hahaha XD

Tiba-tiba aja pengen bikin, saking senengnya kali yaaa~ wkwkwk

Terima kasih yang sudah mau membaca :)

Salam kenal. Hyun Family hardshipper ^v^)/


End file.
